


Solstice homecoming

by Avatarfanlin



Series: oneshots and oneshot series [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, Winter Solsitce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarfanlin/pseuds/Avatarfanlin
Summary: It's Kyalin. What more do you people want?
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: oneshots and oneshot series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863787
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Solstice homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Used the song Talk Deep, by E^ST. it's a great, loving song, and you all will enjoy it. Merry Christmas. Written at 2am. it's already the 25th here and santa got me Jack... Imma help him out and add mister Daniels to the party.

Lin’s heart is pounding as her eyes scan the extended family that has congregated around her. Old war buddies of her mother’s were brushing past in close proximity, eager to get to the desert table that was about to be cleared away.

The metalbender glanced down to her wristwatch. A gift given to her during the last Solstice by a man who had called himself The Mechanist. He isn’t present at this year’s celebration, having passed earlier in the year, yet his invention kept on ticking, keeping perfect time.

Her heart increases when she realises that they might miss seeing the fireworks together. The scene before her is calm as everyone begins to assemble down on the foreshore of the Island’s beach. Across the harbour she can see lanterns starting to be lit in preparation to be set off into the air. Her mind is a mess as she tries to figure out what is keeping the one person she was hoping to see.

Aang is laughing with Tenzin, Katara is holding onto Bumi around his chest as though he were still that mischievous ten-year-old. None of them seemed to care that there was a member of the family missing. Everything is calm in the world, except in her world, it’s hectic.

Lin jumps when she feels soft hands creep under her shirt, to skim around to the front and splay themselves over tensed stomach muscles.

“Relax, Love. It’s me.” Warm breath ghosts over the officer’s ear. “My room?”

“Firewor-“

“Hours away and can be seen from my window. I’ve missed you.”

“Your family.”

“Can wait one more day, don’t you think? Hmm?”

“Kya.”

“For tonight, let it just be us.”

Lin felt the waterbender nudge her shoulder with her head. “All right.” Her voice is uncharacteristically small.

One hand remains firmly under Lin’s shirt, as though it had fused to her person, to lead her down the maze of halls that homed the Avatar and his family.

They enter Kya’s room. It’s just the way she left it. Its walls adorned with many gifts and trinkets, even though both women knew they meant nothing to someone who considers themselves a nomad.

Lin hadn’t been in the room since Kya had left, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end when she remembers their last nights spent together. He eyes drift closed as she takes in the familiar scent of it all, of _her_. “I’m really glad we left the party.” Lin admits openly before she feels something soft being pressed to her lips. She reciprocates in kind with equal pressure until the presence drifts across to her cheek. “It’s been a long year.” Lin murmurs.

“I want to hear about it.” Kya takes both of Lin’s hands in her own, causing the metalbender to finally look at her with tear filled eyes.

“Thank you.” They sit down on the bed and Lin divulges to Kya the reasons behind why Suyin isn’t at the celebrations. She’s comforted by a warm hand on her back rubbing soothing circles, as for the first time since the accident, she allows herself to cry.

“Your aura is tired, Love.” Kya leans in, her lips brushing softly against Lin’s ear as she speaks in a hushed tone. “You need to sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep. I want us to talk, like when we were teens.”

Kya supresses the urge to chuckle. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out a joint and lights it with matches she kept in the other pocket. She’s startled when Lin takes it and inhales deep as though she had done it in the past, then returns it to Kya. “Li-“

Lin exhales into the air above them. “It’s legal on Air Temple Island.”

“What about work?” Kya asks, taking her own hit.

Lin’s about to laugh when she realises Kya doesn’t know. “Toph, she’s quitting because of Su. She says it’s because she’s tired, but I know she’s lying. We got into a fight before we came here. What was said.” Lin cuts herself off as she takes the rest of the joint and finishes it off before she looks away once more. “I- I don’t want to go home tonight. I want to stay with you. I want to be loved.”

Lin realises how far apart she and Kya were sitting when the bed bounces slightly and Kya moves closer. A warm hand caresses her cheek, stroking the scars with such care, Lin didn’t know was possible of someone, but then again, this was Kya.

Looking into her bright teal eyes, Lin can see it all and she can’t believe how lucky she is to have the waterbender with her in this moment. Kya, the only woman Lin would quit the force for if asked, and it is because of Kya’s selflessness, she’s never been asked, because she knows she would. Kya, the only woman to back Lin up in an argument with her family. Kya, the only woman to put her needs before her own. Kya, the only woman that keeps coming back. Kya, the only woman to have told Lin she loved her. Kya, the only person Lin has given her heart too.

Lin is all too eager to close the distance. Their lips meet in what could only be described as a haze for both women as the lilly-weed takes its affects.

It took Kya a while for her drug induced mind to catch up with the hands that had just finished stripping her of her pants, just in time to feel the touch of a calloused hand she had been missing for the better part of a year, causing her to moan into the quiet room. “Lin.”

The metalbender slowed down the movements of her fingers. “I can stop.”

“Spirits, no. I just want to say that I love you.”

Lin smirked what Kya claimed to be _her_ smirk. “I love you too.” Fingers picked up their languid pace again. Enough to elicit soft moans every eleventh or twelfth stroke, stoking whatever was building in Kya’s stomach. “I love everything that you are Kya. I love your hair.” Lin put a bit more pressure behind her strokes. “Your husky voice.”

“My voice?” Kya croaked, just as a finger slid into her.

“Your voice is honest, soothing, trustworthy, loving.” Lin lowered her bare torso onto Kya’s, knowing that the waterbender loved to be encased by its solid weight, to clutch onto the muscle planes of her back, leaving just enough space between their pelvises for Lin to continue pleasuring the older woman. “Your eyes have so much beauty to them. My heart skips a beat every time I look into them.” Lin reached under Kya’s hood with her thumb to start stroking her clit in a pattern that Lin had discovered brought her the most pleasure.

Kya raised a lone leg to hook itself over Lin’s muscled hip, trying to drive her deep. “Spirits, Lin.”

“I love you Kya, and only you.” The metalbender inserted a second finger and curled them up against Kya’s inner walls, drawing out the softest of curses and moans, which was amplified off the insulated walls.

Lin stilled her movements when she felt Kya clench down on her fingers, enjoying the feeling of _her_ and the physical love between them. “I love you.” Lin whispered into Kya’s ear.

“And I you.” Kya dropped her leg once she felt Lin’s fingers being removed. “Sleep, Love.”

“No. I want to talk all night. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you.” A high-pitched noise could be heard outside the window, followed by cheering and clapping. “I told you, you could see them from my room.” Kya, still naked, stepped from the bed to go to the window to watch the colourful array. A sigh of content escaped her when Lin came over to drape the doona around their shoulders. “Happy Solstice, Love.”

“Happy Solstice, Missus Beifong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that little surprise at the end. yo gals are already married in this one shot :D leave a comment if you feel inclined, kudos also accepted.


End file.
